


Flight Deck Interrupted

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [62]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Arthur being Arthur





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fandot creativity night  
> Prompts: Hair / misunderstandings  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

(Arthur comes into the flight deck.)

 

Douglas: What do you think?

 

Martin: Well, at the top of my head I would have to say… maybe a hundred.

 

Arthur: No I’ve heard it’s around ninety thousand.

 

Martin: What?

 

Arthur: I heard it on the radio. Average ninety thousand.

 

Martin: How could you have heard _that_ on the radio?

 

Arthur: It was a show about the human body.

 

Martin: We are talking about tablets. What are you talking about?

 

Arthur: Your hair.

 

Martin: My hair?

 

Arthur: Yes.

 

Martin: Why are you talking about my hair?

 

Arthur: You said ”at the top of my head” and at the top of your head there is hair.

 

Martin: We were talking about buying a tablet not about hair.

 

Arthur: But you said -

 

Douglas: It’s a figure of speech Arthur.

 

Arthur. Oh, so not talking about hair then?

 

Martin: No.

 

Arthur: Oh, okay. Because I’m sure Douglas must have at least a million.


End file.
